Arthur: a Slug
by Imperial Mint
Summary: from kinkme merlin prompt: Arthur and Merlin are Lepoard Slugs Limax maximus . Merlin wants to mate, Arthur picks up his slime trail and slug!sex ensues. Crackfic.


**Summary:** from kinkme_merlin prompt: Arthur and Merlin are Lepoard Slugs (Limax maximus). Merlin wants to mate, Arthur picks up his slime trail and slug!sex ensues.

**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

**Length:** ~1600

**Rating**: Um... NC-17.

**Arthur: a Slug.**

When Arthur had been born, he'd taken one look at his fellow hatchlings – siblings – and decided that he was done with this part of the world. His parent had built their cluster under a wooden floorboard, but Arthur yearned for more.

It was easy to slip through the floorboard and cross the vast space between him and the door, squeezing through the bottom until he was in the outside, something he'd only dreamt of before, hearing tales his mother had carried on her skin and slime.

But here he was, finally free, and Arthur slithered off slowly, over to a hollow of trees and beyond, through grass and flowers and such wonderful things.

Growing up wasn't easy. Arthur was, after all, just a slug and so he had to hide from birds, pick the best place to live away from humans, pull away from creatures like foxes and badgers. Life was good, though, and simple as far as life for a slug went, and Arthur never wanted for anything.

Everything changed though, one evening. Arthur had simply been beginning his hunt, the trail of a smaller slug reaching his sensors, when there was another trail, one that Arthur could never have imagined, even in his dreams.

The trail unleashed something in Arthur that he'd never realised had been there before, and he inched forwards, underbelly trailing on top of the slime. He felt satisfaction that their trails were overlapping now, that he'd forever be a part of the trail and that it was a proclamation for the rest of the wood for what he was slithering to.

Someone wanted him, wanted Arthur, and he had to go. All the laws of nature couldn't stop him now, and Arthur realised that following this trail meant more to him than getting caught by an animal or eaten. He had to get there, had to see, had to do…

When he reached the slug giving off the trail, Arthur's world narrowed down, snapping focus solely on the other slug. He was darker than Arthur, with broader patches and narrower antenna, but he was everything Arthur needed, everything he craved, so he moved forwards, over grass and fern, until he was behind the other slug.

Knowledge came instinctively, Arthur stretching his shell out until his whole body could move closer to the other slug, overlapping his head with the other's tail. The scent of the trail intensified as Arthur opened his mouth, nibbling at the end of the darker slug's tail, hoping and wishing that he was everything the other slug needed and that his interest was accepted.

As the other slug turned, turning its antenna in Arthur's direction for a split second, Arthur realised they were headed for a nearby tree and he pressed against the tail of the other slug again, nibbling harder and more urgently. He needed the other slug to feel his need, know how desperately he needed this and know how much this would mean to Arthur.

They climbed higher and higher, Arthur moving a little up the side of the other slug, trying to coax him to look back, to pay attention to him, but to no avail. He nibbled the slug's side, skin tingling as he realised the other slug's slime was beginning to coat him, preparing him for later.

The other slug pulled away and Arthur felt a pang of emptiness. There was no slippery body beside his anymore and he wondered, just for a moment, if that was it, that he wasn't right and it was over.

Then the darker slug twitched his antenna, his body shuddering slightly as he turned, leading Arthur along the underside of a branch. He looked to Arthur, before drawing them both into a circle, barely touching.

"I'm Merlin," the other slug said, covering the creases in the bark with his slime trail, picking up on Arthur's own until it was enough to drive a slug mad with desire.

"Arthur," Arthur managed back, shivering with delight as Merlin drew closer, pressing their cool bodies up against each other. They were both sticky, Arthur reacting to Merlin's very presence, so it was easy to entwine, to curl up against each other and feel the smoothness between them, the close press of another body, far more intimate than anything either one had ever felt.

It became a dance, Merlin running his antenna over the back of Arthur's shield and Arthur curling the length of his body around Merlin in return. They wrapped together, pressed tight and inseparable, the sound of their slime and the weight of what they were doing covering Arthur in anticipation.

Merlin was perfect, he realised. He was strong and graceful, cunning and born to survive. He was everything Arthur needed, and he knew that he was everything Merlin needed.

They whispered to each other, like all slugs do, until they couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. They were one, or almost one, and their dance increased in pace. All Arthur could feel was Merlin's mouth nibbling at his skin, as if he was trying to get inside of Arthur, because he wanted more and yet this was all he could give him.

Arthur, too, pressed his own kisses, relishing every inch of Merlin. He'd never come close to feeling anything like this before, the amazing sensations of their slime mingling and Merlin's mouth all over his body.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered hoarsely, and Arthur knew that it was time.

They fell slowly, extending the rope of slime that they'd cultivated, born from their dance. It was proof that they were no longer two slugs, but had become one, and Arthur knew he'd never see anything more beautiful than what they had created.

They continued falling, lower bodies wrapped tightly without letting go. They were free to nibble and kiss, to roam and slide over one another, and that was exactly what they did. Arthur knew every inch of Merlin by now, but it wasn't enough, so he said as much through each press of his mouth to Merlin's body, in every twist he made as they fell lower and lower.

Merlin heard him and understood. They twirled in mid-air, delight coursing through them and Merlin pulled back, antenna twitching as he slid lower, further away from Arthur.

The loss of contact burnt through Arthur, and he almost reached back for Merlin, slithering after him. Something shifted inside of him, and he felt it, more powerful an urge than ever before.

"Merlin," Arthur said, his voice a little shaky. He could see Merlin's cock jutting out from behind his antenna, glistening translucently in the light. He could feel himself reacting in return, reaching out to twine his own, to feel Merlin in every way that he could.

Arthur's cock smoothed over Merlin's slimy belly and he pulled back, the contact almost too much to bear. It felt as though he were in a dream, that Merlin was too perfect and too much that it couldn't be real.

Soothing him, Merlin stretched upwards, seeking out Arthur's length with his own. Together, they fanned out, the tips widening. Arthur slithered down Merlin's body more, unafraid of his impulses and desires now, simply needing the contact, needing Merlin.

As they twisted together, lengths interlocking and stretching, curling into shapes and so very perfect, Arthur's whole body twitched. Merlin gave a small laugh before he tipped his head forwards, just a tad, until his mouth could nibble against Arthur's.

Arthur felt his cock latch to Merlin's, pressing wetly against each other and sliding until they both drew up, thickening. Merlin shivered slightly and Arthur was the one to nibble against him this time, smoothing the rest of his body against Merlin's in a reminder of what they were doing, who they were and how wonderful this was.

Their cocks fanned out further and Arthur had to detach himself from Merlin slightly, move his head back as pleasure coursed through him, burning brighter than it had before.

This was it, he thought absently. This was the moment they had danced for, the moment they had reached for from the very start… but it wasn't enough.

The rush returned when Arthur felt a tingling through his length. He looked lazily to Merlin, watching as he too tilted his head back, meeting the same end Arthur had a moment before. But he could feel something passing into him now, something coursing through his cock and down, down, down, until there was nothing left but pleasure and-

"Merlin," Arthur groaned, unravelling his cock from Merlin's and twirling them together again, tired yet not completely satisfied.

They danced again, slower this time and without the same meaning, Merlin slowly nibbling at Arthur's slime-covered side, lovingly; if a slug could love. They were perfect together, and Arthur could feel every piece of Merlin in his body and would always treasure it.

Their bodies were cooling now, the slime sinking back into their skin, and Arthur knew it was over. They uncurled reluctantly, as slows as they could, until there was no more reason to stay.

As Merlin plunged to the ground, Arthur hung cold and lonely, antenna seeking the ground. There was nothing else for it, he had to follow suit, so he let go, curling his body up in an attempt to savour the last of Merlin's scent on his flesh.

The ground was the same as it always was, and Arthur traded a twitch of the antenna with Merlin, meandering off back to his home. He'd always have this part of Merlin inside of him, guard the eggs that they'd created, and even though every slug knew that there was no such thing as mating for life in their world, Arthur had a feeling he'd be seeing Merlin again.

**.**

**Notes:**

Um, yeah.


End file.
